


the dark

by serkxt



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Art, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Fanart, Gay, Gore, M/M, Oops, Sad, Spoilers, dead akira fudo, devilman crybaby ending, idk - Freeform, is this it, it took ages lmao, sad satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkxt/pseuds/serkxt
Summary: it’s art ok im sorry but like it took awhile haha  spoilers obvi for dmcbgay sad satanmy insta is @serkxt_ if u wanna...u kno.....check it out 😳👉👈
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	the dark

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi as i said art woo  
> my name is the same on like  
> everything  
> so  
> if u wanna  
> giigvicuuc


End file.
